Electronic mail (email) is very prevalent for business and private communication. Many businesses rely on email for a vast majority of the communication inside a company and with suppliers and customers.
Many different providers are available for email. For example, on premise email systems may have a messaging or mail server that stores email and provides mail boxes for clients to connect and access email. In addition, remotely hosted services may use the same server software but provide services from a server computer located in an offsite datacenter. Several cloud email services may also exist, where the email service comes from one of many datacenters. Each type of mail provider may have different advantages and disadvantages and may be appropriate for different situations or different types of users.